


I don't know why I'm crying

by sinosijjang



Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MIX&MATCH era, WIN Era, crybabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: Surviving day after day was hard.(Who Is Next / Mix & Match era)
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I don't know why I'm crying

Surviving day after day was hard.

It was brutally hard for their bodies, for their voices, for their mind.

No one would admit but each of them has cried at least twice every week, for different reasons, hiding in the bathroom or muffling whimpers in the pillow, or letting loud, frustrated cries in any of members shoulder (someone was always there).

Jinhwan cried the easiest, Bobby almost never did (except for when he talked to his mom over the skype).

So when they all practically barged into the dorm at 5am after another practice, falling down and claiming shower in deadly tired voices, Jinhwan didn't expect to find Bobby sitting on the floor behind the sofa with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I don't know why I'm crying" it was the first thing Bobby said when Jinhwan approached him, already in his cozy cow-like pants, black tee and drying his wet hair with the towel.

It looked like Bobby was telling the truth - he was simply sitting there with his legs crossed and staring at the TV on the opposite wall that wasn't even working.

"I don't know why I'm crying" he repeated when Jinhwan sat next to him. "It's interesting"

"Well, you sound tired. Like, very tired" Jinhwan looked at Bobby, but their usual hyperactive teammate gave up even on efforts of turning his face to look at Jinhwan back. Only eyes lightly twitched in the eldest' direction.

"All of us are tired."

"Well, all of us cry."

"Good point."

He looked like a light bulb that was turned off but still hot to touch.    
  
Bobby's voice was small and monotonous, almost inaudible. But somehow Jinhwan understood him. Maybe, after all those years that they've spent growing up together, he didn't even need to hear Bobby to know what he tried to say.

So Jinhwan reached out and wiped off the trace of another fallen tear on Bobby's cheek, asking calmly when the other one leaned into his touch:

"Do you miss your family?"

A quiet heavy sigh was his answer.

"Come here" Jinhwan gently nudged Bobby and he followed in silence, letting Jinhwan hug him and comb his hair.

"I know I'm not any replacement of a family but I'll always take care of you when you're feeling down. Like an older brother that I am. You know that, Bobby?"

"Big bro" Bobby chuckled into his chest. The moment felt very special, and he was really grateful to Jinhwan for being there for all of the members, even though he was the most affected by bad mood swings caused by cruel survival days.

"Yes, I'm your big bro"

"Is that tears on my neck?"

"My hair is still wet after the shower, you brat"

Sure, Bobby thought, closing his eyes and weakly smiling. Jinhwan's embrace was very warm and comforting. For few seconds it felt like home.

Bobby almost fell asleep but before that he managed to blurt out the thing he needed to say and wanted Jinhwan to know.

"You are my family too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what do u think ^ ^  
> and come to chat w me and throw your requests at me on twitter: @sinosi_jjang


End file.
